The present invention relates to a food carrier, and in particular to a food carrier for carrying a plurality of meal containers in a stacked orientation, and allowing for removal of the meal containers from a lower portion of the carrier.
Food carriers are used in a wide variety of applications, such as for carrying liquids and/or prepackaged foods. The food carriers typically include a top loading area, whereby meal containers or trays may be loaded within the food carrier, and a lower removal area from which the meal trays may be removed from within the food carrier.
Heretofore, food carriers have typically been constructed of a rigid, nondeformable material such as plastic or metal, and have significantly complicated designs. Specifically, the materials from which typical food carriers have been constructed are heavy and/or are prone to fracture and/or rupture if impacted or dropped. Most food carriers included housings constructed of multiple components that required assembly subsequent to fabrication of the individual parts. In addition, doors for previous food carriers were typically fastened via complicated hinge assemblies. Other designs allowed for xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d doors/lids and provided no means of positive engagement. Further, no positive means for locking the doors in a closed position were provided to prevent the doors from accidentally opening and the associated meal trays from inadvertently falling out of the food carrier. Further, previous food carrier designs were difficult to clean and maintain.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a controlled temperature food carrier for carrying a plurality of meal containers that includes an insulated housing constructed of flexible fabric and having a closed bottom, an open top and a front wall having an opening adjacent the bottom of the housing, wherein the opening is sized to preclude simultaneous removal of all of a plurality of meal containers from within the housing, thereby limiting heat transfer from within the housing. The food carrier also includes a lid constructed of flexible fabric and operably connected with the housing via a first living hinge movable between an open position, wherein the meal containers may be loaded into the housing via the top opening, and a closed position, wherein the lid covers the open top, thereby limiting heat transfer from within the housing. The food carrier further includes a door constructed of flexible fabric and operable connected with the housing by a second living hinge movable between an open position, wherein the meal containers may be removed from within the housing via the opening in the front wall, and a closed position, wherein the door covers the opening in the front wall, thereby limiting heat transfer from within the housing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a controlled temperature food carrier for carrying a plurality of meal containers that includes an insulated housing having a closed bottom, an open top, a front wall having an opening adjacent the bottom of the housing, and a dividing partition, wherein the open top is sized to receive at least two side-by-side stacks of meal containers therethrough. The opening in the front wall is sized to allow removal of meal containers from either stack of meal containers and to preclude simultaneous removal of all of the meal containers, thereby limiting heat transfer from within the housing. The partition is adapted to extend beyond the side-by-side stacks of meal containers. The food carrier also includes a lid operably connected with the housing between an open position, wherein the meal containers may be loaded into the housing via the top opening, and a closed position, wherein the lid covers the top opening, thereby limiting heat transfer from within the housing. The food carrier further includes a door operably connected with the housing movable between an open position, wherein the meal containers may be removed from within the housing via the opening in the front wall, and a closed position, wherein the door covers the opening in the front wall, thereby limiting heat transfer from within the housing.
The present invention provides a controlled temperature food carrier for carrying a plurality of meal containers that is more durable, has a reduced manufacturing cost, includes an uncomplicated design that is economical to manufacture, is capable of a long operating life, and is particularly well adapted to the proposed use. In addition, the present inventive food carrier is easy to clean and maintain, and provides positive closure when in use.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.